Umbrean
__TOC__ =Setting= Umbrean is spoken in The Union of Confederated Umbrean Republican States, aka UCURS or Umbrean Confederacy, but is one of the major languages on Oyabizna. It is set in a steampunk fantasy world. General Information Umbrean is a verb based language, i.e. there are no adjectives and almost all other words are derived from their closest related verb, though some are stand alone nouns (but they are rare). The sentence structure of Umbrean is SOV, it is an agglutinating and isolating language in which both shift depending on what category of things one deals with, but it is consistent in that Category. Word order Umbrean is a SOV language : Phonology Single Letters Umbrean alphabets sounds like this. Romanized Alphabet ABČÇDEFGǦHIJKLMNŊÑOPRSŠŞTUVYZŽÜËÖ abčçdefgǧhijklmnŋñoprsšştuvyzžüëö Consonants Vowels Pronunciation of Umbrean Alphabet Length: The length of a vowel is shown by the amount, two identical vowels next to each other indicate a long vowel unless colliding with diphthongs in which it takes presidence over the length Diphthongs Phonotactics Possible syllables, note that the consonants in front of the vowel and behind it, are independent. Stress Stress is regular and follows this rule Ultima - unless the word ends with a vowel in which case it is penult. =Basic Grammar= Verbs Notice, tables here and on Contionary may differ and in such an event go by those on Contionary and please copy them over here as they are more frequently updated to changes than these are, spellings of words are the same. Verbal structure, bold isn't always present: : Voices Voices are modified through cases Transitivity A verbs transitivity can be altered through suffixes prior to the tempus' suffix Verb Agreement Magical Living Artificial Artificial (-ev) Non-Moving Non-Moving (-ov) tInfinitive Denotes the action as a noun. Gerund Gerund form of a verb is used to form noun phrases and changes according to tense Participles Participles come in 2 shapes all get the endings added from the list below to turn them from the verb form but differ slightly. #Attributive: Gains the adjectival participles suffix and is then declined like an adjectve (The Verbing Noun, The burning car) #Substantive: Gains the noun participles suffix but is then also added noun declension to match their position as a noun (The one who verbed, The one who ate) ##Must take the gender of what it replaces or is thought to replace. Supine A supine is formed by adding ending which depends on the verb class and treat the nouns around as part of it, keeping SOV structure and so on. Verb forms All of these transforms the verb into an adjective like form which can also be used as nouns with copulas and is used for modality. *'Gerundive': Marks that the noun it modifies is needs or ought to be the object of the verb *'Abilative': Marks that the noun it modifies is can or is able to be the object of the verb *'Permissative': Marks that the noun it modifies has the permission to be the object of the verb *'Possabilitative': Marks that the noun it modifies is possibly the object of the verb *'Advisabilitative': Marks that the noun it modifies is adviced to be the object of the verb *'Prohobative': Marks that the noun it modifies forbidden to be the object of the verb *'Hypothetical': Marks that the noun it modifies could be the object of the verb *'Potensial/Optative': Marks that the noun it modifies probably is or is wanted to be the object of the verb *'Dubative': Marks that the noun it modifies doubtfully is the object of the verb *'Conditional': Marks that the noun it modifies conditionally is the object of the verb Auxiliary Umbrean uses some auxilary verbs for various purposes. It is placed behind the initial verb, takes the conjugations of tempus and person while the other is left in infinitive form. Caternative Doesn't really exist since noun clauses are all of it. Nouns Genders Umbrean genders include Non-moving, Living, Mechanical and Magical : Noun Declension Cases Umbrean has 5 cases, Ergative, Intransitive, Accusative, Dative and Reflexive : Declension table Umbrean nouns are declined according to whether they are defined or undefined, which case they are, which gender and if its singular, Paucal and plural according to this table if they are regular : : : waste Adjective Adjectives are genderless in their original form as a rule and acquire a gender to agree with the noun they modify. They also agree with the number while person is irrelevant. The adjectives are strict on always needing a noun after them,if one wishes to express "being X"one uses the predicate endings and treat it as a verb. In both cases the Positive form in comparative, there is no superlative form, means in the sense of more of the adjective, while negative means less so. Adjectives are placed in front of the noun they modify : : : Adverbs Adverbs are non-existent and postpositional phrases takes care of their job Pronouns Personal Pronouns Umbrean have many personal pronouns for various situations and the choice is critical in conversation as wrong choice can be considered an insult. : abdefgǧhijklmnŋñoprsšştuvyzžüëö Obviative Obviative is used to mark the less important thing in an sentence. For example if one speaks of two men, Josef and Carl. Wishing to say for "Josef pushed Carl, after that he punched him" the later sentence lacks specification as both pronouns may apply to either Josef of carl, One would add or have the part representing Carl obviative as he is the least important of the two as josef is the one doing the actions. Obviative is marked with the suffix "adj(G)" where (G) represent the gender vowel of the noun and is placed onto the stem Reflexive Reflexive is achived by using reflexive case Umbrean Lessons/26 Reflexive Genitive Umbrean does not have a genitive case, a postposition is used instead. It is done in a manner similar to Spanish, which says like "House of Jacob" though in umbrean the "of" word is placed behind Jacob and becomes "Jacob of House" translated of course. And it should be noticed not everything in Umbrean we consider possessed is possessed there, and they have alien and inalienable possession. Correlatives Correlatives are declined like the type they belong to. : Postposition Umbrean uses postposition after the clause or word in question, "table on" "going out her with". Postpositions are declined in accordance to gender of the item it describes, such as "on the table" it would agree with the gender of "table" which is artificial. Copulas There exist 3 main copulas, one to describe a state, another for location and a third object or permanent thing. Locative Thugn: Used to describe location of something and it highly irregular and can only express things in that is in third person in accusative form : Temporative Mym: is a temporative copula describing something being something and is temporary and is highly irregular. : Permanentative Huzj: is a permanent copula describing how something always is. Like the others it is hughly irregular. ---- Time Manner Place Umbrean says things in the order of Time manner place rather than english Place Manner Time Modality Ways to form modality in a sentence in Umbrean compared to English Unlike in English these don't differ relative to the tense in which they are used but the verbs tense tells what tense. : Syntax Standard The Umbrean language is a Subject-Object-Verb language that arranges its sentences as "Adam apple ate" rather than the english SVO "Adam ate apple" ---- Conditional Sentence Generalizations Conditional sentences expresses factual things that always occur, "If water is heated to 10 degrees it boils" and the If can be replaced with "when" or "whenever". Hypothetical Conditional sentence expresses a hypothetical situation that is very unlikely to occur but plausible. Factual Conditional sentence states it as factual that the result will occur if condition is meet. It may also be used to express that if the condition had been meet result should also have occurred but didn't. : ---- Subordinate clause ---- Noun Clause ---- Noun clause is formed by declining the subsentence like normally, then add the gerund suffix onto it and then decline it in accordance to any noun. Adjective Clause ---- Adjective clauses are closely related to participles as the verb takes on an adjective participle form and is then declined like an adjective. : Adverbial Clause / Prepositional Clauses ---- Adverbial clauses don't exactly exist in Umbrean but rather use prepositions for it preceded by a noun or noun clause. : : =Dictionary= Can be seen at Umbrean Words and Dictionary and Lists Motion and position Directions are divided on from whos perspective it is, first, second or third person. } | | |- ! Down | | | |- ! Forward | | | |- ! Backward | | | |} Verb words } |- | Suffication | |- | Drown | |- ! Hunt | Death | |- ! rowspan=4 | Murdered | Murder | |- | Strangle | |- | Stab | |- | Claw | |} Noun words Body } | colspan = 4 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | |- | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | |- | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | |- | colspan = 4 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 4 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | |- | colspan = 3 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 3 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | |- | colspan = 3 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 3 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | |- | colspan = 3 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 3 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | |- | colspan = 2 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 1 | | colspan = 2 style="text-align:left; border:1px solid; border-width:0px 0px 0px 0px" | |} Animals } | | | | | |- ! Reptile | | | | | | |- ! Bird | | | | | | |- ! Amphibian | | | | | | |- ! Fish | | | | | | |- ! Insect | | | | | | |- ! Arachno | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Plants | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Fungi | | | | | | |} Colour and emotion } |- ! style="background: #ffffff;" | White | |- ! style="background: #ff0000;" | Red | |- ! style="background: #ff7f00;" | Orange | |- ! style="background: #ffcd00;" | Yellow | |- ! style="background: #00ff00;" | Green | |- ! style="background: #00ffff;" | Cyan | |- ! style="background: #0000ff;" | Blue | |- ! style="background: #ff00ff;" | violett | |} } |- | Love | |- | Happiness | |- | Sadness | |- | Jealousy | |- | Pride | |- | Hate | |- | Hate | |- | Hate | |- | Hate | |- | Hate | |- | Hate | |- | Hate | |- | Hate | |} Various } |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Weather } |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Everyday } |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- ! colspan=2 | Noun |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Kinship Idiomatic Particles Conjunction Connecting to parts is done like in english, X and Y, X or Y : Swadesh Numbers : : Numbers in Umbrean have to agree by gender to the noun and changes whether it is ordinal, cardinal, fractal or multiple *Cardinal: Normal number, One, Two, Three, Four, Five *Ordinal: in order, First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth *Fractal: Division, Half, One third, One fourth, one fifth *Multiple: Multiple of a number, Twice, Trice, Four times, Five times *Additional: Plus it. Plus one, plus two, plus three, plus four, plus five *Subtractional: Minus it, Minus one, minus two, minus three, minus four, minus five =Compound words= Compound words are formed by taking the original stem, lacking grammatical genders, conjugations or declensions. They often suffer natural "erosion" in form of where the begining or the end (depending on their joint location) is either over lapped by the other or eroded to shorten the word. =Word Classes= While english division here is shown the umbrean language divides its own words a bit differently *Nouns () **Items, objects, concepts and ideas *Adjectives () ** =Orthography= Umbrean writing system is written from up to down, then left to right and is an abugida. There exist 4 versions of each letter, Isolated (when the letter occurs alone), When the letter initiates a word, when its in the middle and when it ends a word. The middle and End version can be fused with each other to create a new letter Letter Table =Example text= Check out Umbrean/Translations Featuring Original This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Translated Hsëlu gnothlu mëhsimagn djihsaj bimëlösikhsi ThisLiving LanguageLiving-Definite EarlierMagical-Dative At3p-Magical FeaturePast-3S Bymidhuvö gnodhul vandwaogna dhüaj tjoolagn göönüküñ ö gnuthinzinhulagn ñyvözaj pjomihsësavy UniqueLiving-Singular-Undefined LanguageLiving-Singular-Undefined-Intransitive QualityDative-Magical-Undefined Of3P-Magical GreatMagical-Singular-Undefined AmountMoving-Singular Undefined And SpeakabilitinessDative-Magical-Singular-Undefined Thanks-to3P-Magical VotePast-per3P-Sing Literal Translation This languages was made unique at the time of an earlier point in time. It has been voted a unique language for reason of good amount of quality and a speakability Original Shame upon those who gives up Translated Thignöminu (those who give up) Zhüma (shame) Mindhëam = must/deserve to feel Mindhëam Zhüma = deserves to feel shame Thignömingu Mindhëam Zhümalu tjygnömza Literal Translation Those who quit deserves to/must feel shame Original Strenght/Force of wisdom/knowledge Translated "sikwaogna djinvai penevu" = Power/Force/strenght from wisdom Literal Translation Force originates from wisdom =Lessons= If inconsistencies are found between this thread and lessons in umbrean wording the lesson is most likely incorrect so please help by fixing it Lesson 01: Simple Phrases Lesson 02: Simple Sentences Lesson 03: Adding Object Lesson 04: Another object Lesson 05: Nouns and pronouns Lesson 06: Adjectives Lesson 07: Verb Tenses Lesson 08: Verb Voices and moods Lesson 09: Adverbs Lesson 10: Modifying the verbUmbrean Lessons/11 Adverbs Lesson 11: Postposition Lesson 12: Questions Lesson 13: Noun Clause Lesson 14: Adjective Clause Lesson 15: Verb forms Lesson 16: Gerund Lesson 17: Supine Lesson 18: Gerundive Lesson 19: Adverbial Clauses Lesson 20: Modality Lesson 21: Conjunctions Lesson 22: Mathematics Category:Languages Category:Umbrean Category:Admins Pick Category:Alien languages